The High Road
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Depois de um jogo com um time americano que Kise nem mesmo conseguia lembrar o nome, o time decidiu que eles deveriam celebrar com algumas bebidas. Quando Kuroko e Kagami voltam para o quarto deles, Aomine aparece e faz a sugestão para um pequeno jogo de Verdade ou desafio...


Minha nota:

É o seguinte! A fic em si não é minha ela é da Cherry Ami "/u/2536602/" e eu pedi permissão para traduzir a fic dela (tem o mesmo nome).  
(Só colocar isso depois da url do site e tire os espaços... sério non sei como coloco essas porcarias de urls aki...)

"/s/8592458/1/The–High–Road" - Eis o link para a fic original.

Meu, quando eu li essa fic estava no serviço... eu fiquei vermelha tipo um pimentão e o povo começou a perguntar o pq... hahahah imagina que situação... . em fim, gostei tanto que resolvi perguntar p autora se eu podia traduzir para o português, então como ela deixou, eu traduzi rapidinho! Sério, essa foi uma das melhores fic de Kuroko no Basuke que eu li até agora! Em fim, certamente há uns errinhos de português pq non tive tempo de revisar direito já que eu estou no trabalho u.u E só p comentar: Sim, eu modifiquei algumas palavras que foram utilizadas na fic original pq se non, ia ficar muito estranho em pt. Tb fiz adaptações de gírias e porcarias do gênero, mas em suma a tradução é essa.

**Notas originais da autora:**

_**[SE VOCÊ ESTÁ LENDO ISSO PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ, IGNORE ESSA PARTE, VÁ PARA A PARTE EM NEGRITO SEM ITALICO] Editado: Primeiramente, Gillenia, obrigado por seu comentário, eu estava escrevendo esse one shot as 3 da manhã e então eu só fui reler hoje, eu percebi que eu exagerei na quantidade de álcool. XD Embora eu tenha escrito pela minha própria experiência, porque russos e lituanos tem uma tolerância bem alta para com o álcool, eu acabei perdendo a noção, nas não é lá muita coisa. XDD E quando você coloca Skittles na Vodka, o doce reduz um pouco o teor alcoólico. MAS, eu vou dar uma mudada nisso, porque pode ser assustador para outros leitores, então, obrigada por você ter notado. – Joga vários corações em você.**_

_**Também, eu vou colocar a parte da lubrificação, eu esqueci completamente o quão doloso isso pode ser para um homem. Que raios eu estava pensando: XD**_

_**Para os leitores que deram sua review – Obrigado por me dizer que minha one shot estava horrível sem explicações prévias, isso vai realmente melhorar a minha habilidade de escrita. Um cookie para todos *entrega coockies***_

**Fim da edição:**

**Essa é minha primeira one shot, e eu realmente queria fazer uma com AoKise. Eu espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu quando eu a escrevi.**

**Pode haver vários erros de gramática e eu vou corrigi-los assim que eu os ver, porque já é bem tarde e eu quero publicar a fic. XD**

**Por favor, deixem review e tal. Também, eu estou escrevendo uma long fic com vários casais de Kuroko no Basuke, então da uma olhada se você quiser. Ela também é para maiores de 18 anos. 8D**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**Pode haver um pouco de OCC e coisas do gênero, mas ignore. A estória acontece no futuro, então ignore qualquer coisa relacionada a isso também. XD**

**The High Road**

Eu tomei da minha bebida azul clara e dei um longo suspiro, sentado de frente para Kagami e Kuroko. Eles dois estavam realmente se pegando muito, tanto que nem se importavam se outro cara estava olhando.

Kagami, que já havia terminado sua bebida (ou bebidas, eu não notei quanto ele já havia bebido durante toda a noite), estava abrindo seu caminho entre os botões da camisa de Kuroko lentamente. Eu estava surpreso em ver Kuroko tão seduzido e completamente imerso em outro garoto. Na verdade, ele estava atacando Kagami tanto quanto seu amante.

-Será que vocês poderiam ir para o quarto? – Eu murmurei e bebi mais um pouco. Minha bebida era doce e amarga ao mesmo tempo, exatamente como eu gosto. Eu nunca fui fraco para bebida, então eu não poderia ficar bêbado assim tão rápido, enquanto isso Kagami e Kuroko ficaram bêbados depois de cinco rodadas de shots de vodka. Eu acho que o álcool acordou os demônios dentro eles, porque, wow, eles estavam bem excitados.

Eu podia ver a face corada de Kuroko pelos beijos de Kagami, através de seu pescoço e peito. Eu estava bastante revoltado e intrigado pela forma que Kuroko estava reagindo. Eu já tive alguns amantes antes, mas eles eram apenas para o bem maior do sexo. Eu sabia que Kagami era um animal quando se tratava de situações intimas, mas eu não esperava isso de Kuroko. Especialmente da sombra de cabelo azulado.

Eu tossi alto e Kagami levantou seu olhar.

-Vocês poderiam, _por favor, por favor, por favor,_ não transarem na minha frente? – Eu perguntei amigavelmente e Kagami sorriu. Ele estava tão intoxicado, sua face partilhava da mesma coloração de seu cabelo.

-Eu gostaria... – Kuroko inalou e exalou algumas vezes, sua respiração falha e excitada. – ...de ir para algum outro lugar.

Kagami não questionou o desejo de Kuroko nem uma única vez. Ele se levantou, claramente com tesão e levantou Kuroko pelo ombro. Kuroko arrumou uma mecha de seu cabelo azul e olhou para mim. Ele acenou distraidamente e eu vi seu pequeno corpo ser carregado no ombro de Kagami até eles terem desaparecido do quarto e voltado para o quarto de Kagami.

Nós nos hospedamos no _Grand Hotel Kimi Ahe_ depois de uma hilária e fácil vitória contra um time americano, com um nome que eu não lembro. Eles esperavam que nós fossemos lentos e fracos, mas infelizmente, a geração dos milagres + Kagami era imparável. Akashi e Murasakibara já estavam dormindo quando Kagami nos convidou para beber no meu quarto do hotel (pensando bem, porque ele escolheu o _meu_ quarto para uma festa e quase comeu sua pequena sombra bem na minha frente?). Akashi atirou tesouras no Kuroko quando ele perguntou se os dois queriam se juntar a nos, enquanto Murasakibara mastigava seu doce sem parar para respirar ou responder um "não" para a pergunta.

Eu comprei as bebidas e comecei a fazer alguns drinks para nós, enquanto Kagami foi encontrar Aomine e o convidou também. Kuroko e Kagami voltaram para o meu quarto sem Aomine e quando eu perguntei onde ele estava, Kagami deu de ombros e disse: "Ele me disse que viria depois".

Certamente, a história não precisa de palavras para se desenrolar. Kagami e Kuroko ficaram bêbados, Kuroko vai estar com o cu dolorido amanhã e todo mundo vai ficar feliz.

Eu encostei-me à minha cadeira e terminei as ultimas gotas do meu Curaçao Blue com vodka e me perguntei se eu deveria beber mais uma ou apenas ir dormir. Eu podia sentir o adocicado em minha língua, o que me fez pensar "_Quer merda, eu vou beber mais uma, de qualquer forma, eu estou celebrando_".

Quando eu estava derramando o licor em meu grande copo, eu ouvi algumas batidas na porta.

Eu enxuguei as minhas mãos em um pano e andei alguns passos para olhar pelo buraco na porta. Eu vi um homem moreno com o cabelo azul escuro parado com uma garrafa de vinho em suas mãos.

Eu abri a porta.

-Kagamicchi e Kurokocchi já se foram, eles foram resolver um serviço envolvendo a cama e muito lubrificante. – Eu disse e Aomine deixou escapar um leve grunhido que acabou se tornando rapidamente uma risada.

-Aqueles dois sempre transam bem alto, agradeço a deus que eu não tenho de ficar no quarto ao lado deles dessa vez. – Aomine adentrou meu quarto e colocou a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa da cozinha. – Lembra quando ficamos em Kyoto? Péssimo, muito péssimo. – Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Eu peguei a garrafa de vinho e olhei o rótulo. Era um _Vino Bianco_, com uvas italianas, um gosto fantástico.

-Clássico como sempre – Eu murmurei e Aomine me jogou o olhar. Eu sorri para ele. – Você deveria ter visto eles, Kuroko não é tão inocente como nós pensávamos que ele fosse.

-Maldito, aquele cara tem a imaginação mais selvagem que eu já ouvi. Tipo, em Kyoto, eu podia o ouvir gritando comandos para o Kagami. – Aomine olhou pelo quarto enquanto conversávamos. – Ele é um demônio disfarçado, tô falando.

Nós dois rimos e nos olhamos meio sem jeito. Essa conversa era bem estranha para dois garotos, especialmente caras como Aomine. Ele era musculoso, a imagem oficial de um homem. Ele era durão e totalmente hétero. Ou pelo menos eu achava que era.

-Uh, então, deveríamos abrir o vinho? – Eu perguntei depois de tossir duas vezes. Aomine mordeu seu lábio, claramente refletindo sobre a pergunta.

-Nah, eu acho que vou com seus shots de vodka, eu lembro que eles eram completamente deliciosos.

-É pra já. – Eu ri e caminhei até a área da tv. Aomine me seguiu e observou cada movimento com aqueles olhos de falcão dele.

Eu coloquei alguns skittles em três shots de vodka. Nós tínhamos drinks azul, verde e rosa e eu fiquei com vontade de tomar meu Curaçao Blue em vez dos shots. Vodka me fazia ficar mais bêbado do que eu gostaria, então eu deixei aqueles três shots para Aomine beber.

Ele bateu palmas e lambeu os lábios.

Foi por alguns poucos segundos, mas eu pude ver. Eu pude sentir o suor escorrendo pela minha testa, apertando meu peito com força.

_Ele era tão sedutor._

Sua língua, seus lábios, tudo. Porque eu não havia notado isso antes?

O jeito que ele lambia ou mordia os lábios era muita coisa para um cara como eu. Ser modelo é um trabalho onde cada um dos homens que você vê é completamente maravilhoso. Sim, eles eram belos de tirar o fôlego, mas nenhum dos meus antigos amantes sequer se comparava com Aomine. A blusa colada delineava seus músculos, tão deliciosamente saudável e forte.

Eu podia literalmente sentir seu peitoral malhado sobre o meu. Apenas por um segundo. Um segundo. Eu acabei vidrado por aquele homem.

Minha boca ficou aberta pelo tempo de algumas piscadas, até que Aomine percebeu que algo estava errado.

-Você esta bem? – Ele perguntou pegando um dos shots, o levando até sua boca. O licor era verde claro e um pouco dele acabou ficando no fundo do copo. Eu engasguei e Aomine viu o ponto verde no copo.

-Sem problema, eu já vou acabar com isso. – Ele falou e novamente lambeu as ultimas gotas com sua língua sexy. Eu balancei a cabeça e me levantei, tremendo.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava drogado ou algo do gênero?

Eu senti uma vontade repentina de derrubar Aomine no chão e transar com ele sem misericórdia até que meu interior ficasse dilacerado e eu não pudesse mais sentir meus músculos. Eu faria isso agora e sempre, mas meu orgulho e o pensamento de Kagami e Kuroko fazendo sexo poucos quartos à direita do meu fizeram eu me recompor.

Quando eu coloquei meu ultimo copo de Curaçao Blue, me virei e vi Aomine terminando o ultimo dos shots. Eu fui até ele e o encarei perguntando:

-Você bebeu todos aqueles shots?

-É. – Ele limpou os lábios e seu corpo tremeu. – Eu gosto de ficar bêbado logo de cara, só isso. Eu espero que uma festa com só dois caras não te cause problemas.

Eu me sentei no sofá e brinquei com a minha bebida. Nós não falamos nada por dez minutos, até Aomine acenar na frente da minha cara e destruir meu paraíso dos sonhos.

-Huh? – Eu perguntei e vi que sua face mudara. Foram apenas dez minutos e ele parecia meio alto. Aomine andou até a pequena mesa da cozinha e trouxe o vinho em suas mãos.

-Sabe... – Ele começou. – Nós deveríamos jogar um pequeno jogo de verdade... – Aomine virou a garrafa em suas mãos. - ...ou desafio.

-Uh, tudo bem, eu acho? – Eu disse e ele se sentou na minha frente e colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa de centro.

-Certo. As regras são simples. Faça um desafio e beba um copo de vinho, fale uma verdade e faça o mesmo. Nós vamos acabar bêbados e a noite vai ser divertida. Beber vodka poderia ser melhor, mas eu não quero que fiquemos vomitando pelo seu quarto.

Eu assenti e ele pegou um copo em suas mãos. Colocou o vinho nele e o depositou sobre o meio da mesa.

-Ok, você primeiro. – Eu não via Aomine daquele jeito desde que eu havia perdido um jogo para ele alguns anos antes. – Verdade ou desafio?

Eu peguei o copo em minhas mãos. – Verdade – Eu falei.

-Difícil, mas eu sou muito bom em perguntas as coisas certas. – Ele riu e me olhou nos olhos. – Você tem interesse em mulheres?

A questão fez minha mente explodir. Assim, sem rodeios, de forma tão inesperada. Aomine costumava ter tudo aquilo que queria de mim fazendo perguntas que eu possivelmente responderia de um jeito ou de outro. Eu nunca menti então ele sabia que eu teria de responder honestamente. Eu engoli seco.

-Isso não é um tanto quanto pessoal?

-Vamos, nós somos dois caras bebendo, eu juro que não vou dizer _nada_ a ninguém do que acontecer no nosso pequeno jogo de verdade ou desafio. – Ele piscou e apontou para o copo.

-Não... – Eu respondi e minha face corou.

-Eu sabia. – Ele sorriu. – Eu estou de boa com isso, sabe.

Eu assenti e bebi o vinho. O gosto suave do vinho entrando pela minha boca. Eu coloquei a mesma quantidade no copo e entreguei a Aomine. Suas mãos estavam tremendo um pouco, o que significava que ele estava ficando cada vez mais bêbado.

-Sua vez. – Eu respirei fundo e limpei meus lábios com as costas da minha mão. – Verdade ou desafio, Aominecchi?

-Desafio. – Ele falou sem nenhum momento de hesitação.

Isso era difícil. Aomine podia e faria qualquer coisa estando bêbado, então eu tinha que pensar em algo bem vergonhoso. Eu queria que isso fosse hilário.

-Cante "_Never gonna give you up_" na varanda. – Eu aplaudi e Aomine soltou um suspiro de surpresa.

-Cara, Kise, você é uma pessoa de sorte. Eu farei uma serenata essa noite e vou gritar a plenos pulmões se for preciso! – Ele pulou e foi até a varanda.

Nós quase ficamos de saco cheio depois de, mais ou menos, 9 copos e perguntas e desafios ridículos. Eu tive de comer uma colher cheia de canela, enquanto Aomine deve de ir até o quarto da nossa treinadora e pegar uma de suas calcinhas.

Ele perguntou sobre minha vida sexual e eu perguntei sobre a dele, era realmente incrível como dois caras bêbados poderiam descobrir tanto sobre o outro apenas em um simples jogo de verdade ou desafio.

Eu coloquei mais um copo para Aomine e pude sentir sua mão girando ao redor do mesmo. Minha cabeça já estava leve e rodando, eu estava timidamente feliz e entretido.

Aomine pegou o copo e se concentrou muito para não derramar tudo no carpete. Nós rimos feito loucos e agora era a minha vez de lhe perguntar se ele queria fazer um desafio ou dizer uma verdade.

-Desafio. – Ele nem esperou pela pergunta e logo colocou todo o liquido do copo em sua boca sem antes fazer o desafio.

Então, um estúpido e imprudente pensamento cruzou minha mente. Era como uma praga, aparecendo por la, completamente desprotegida.

-Dance em meu colo. – Eu disparei sem pensar que eu deveria ter deixado aquele pensamento no canto mais afastado de minha mente.

Aomine lambeu seus lábios sensuais e eu pude ser seu sorriso torto.

-Você quer que eu dance no seu colo, Kise?

Mesmo que eu estivesse bêbado, eu podia disfarçar.

-Apenas dance, não pode ser tão ruim. – Eu respirei e sorri. – Ou você está com medo?

De algum jeito, ele se levantou e pegou seu telefone. Depois de passar um tempo mexendo nele, o som suave de '_Def Leppard – Pour some sugar on me'_ começou a tocar. Eu gostei logo de cara, sem exagerar em nada.

Aomine começou a puxar sua camisa até perto da cabeça seguindo o ritmo da musica e eu suspirei com a visão. Eu raramente via Aomine tomando banho, mas não era nada comparado a isso. Seus músculos tensos, preparados para a dança que eu havia pedido.

Ele começou a se mover, chegando mais perto de mim a cada passo, tocando minhas mãos e pernas. Eu fui para trás e apreciei aquela vista. Aomine praticamente se sentou sobre meu baixo ventre. Eu nunca havia visto um cara dançar daquele jeito, ou experimentado tanto fluxo de hormônios depois de uma dança. Meus amantes sempre dançavam para mim, mas dessa vez era muito mais excitante.

Ver Aomine assim _tão_ bêbado, de alguma forma, me divertia e me excitava ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu levantei as minhas mãos e me juntei à dança. Aomine segurou meus pulsos e me puxou para uma dança quente e sensual.

Movíamos-nos como um, tocando levemente um ao outro, rindo feito loucos e tentando abafar algumas gargalhadas de vez em quando.

Eu não conseguia me manter sem olhar diretamente em seus olhos e as íris azuis escuro encontraram as minhas com a mesma paixão que eu sentia.

A musica acabou tão logo quanto começou e Aomine pegou dois copos e colocou o resto do vinho. Eu me senti um pouco bêbado e mal conseguia ver qualquer coisa ao meu redor, então Aomine empurrou o copo em minhas mãos e se aproximou do meu ouvido.

-Desavio... – Ele sussurrou. – ... ou desafio.

Eu deixei escapar um sorriso e encostei minha face sobre a dele.

-Desafio.

-Transe comigo. – Ele respondeu e pegou minha face em suas mãos.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e o mundo explodiu. Eu podia sentir o gosto do álcool em sua pele. Eu me sentia como se estivesse sóbrio e então ele abriu seus lábios. Ele tocou meu lábio de cima com sua língua e eu abri minha boca para que ele entrasse.

Sua saliva tinha um gosto doce de chocolate. Eu me permiti enlaçar nossas línguas juntas, esquecendo das consequências completamente. Ele segurou minha cintura e me puxou contra ele.

Aomine inclinou minha cabeça, me atacando mais fundo. Ele era feroz, ele era sedutor, ele era tudo em um e eu tinha esse homem sobre meu comando, partilhando a mesma excitação que eu.

Nos separamos para um pequeno espaço para o ar, tão ansiosos para voltar ao nosso beijo. Quando Aomine se afastou de mim, sua respiração era igual à de Kagami. Eu tinha minhas mãos em seu cabelo e pescoço e meu coração estava palpitando em meu peito, pronto para explodir em milhões de pequenos pedaços.

-Oh, cara, Kise, você beija bem pra caralho. – Aomine murmurou

-Você não é tão ruim assim, Aominecchi. – Eu me inclinei e toquei levemente em seus lábios.

Nós estávamos tentando respirar quando Aomine apertou ainda mais minha cintura.

-Eu quero te foder. – Ele disse sem nenhum pingo de vergonha. O que eu fiz: Eu fiz exatamente o que ele queria que eu fizesse. Eu disse um "sim" o beijando.

Nós trilhamos nosso caminho até o quarto, Aomine abrindo os estúpidos botões da minha camisa. Eu o puxei pelo cinto e ouvi um rosnado baixo vindo de sua boca. Nós nos beijávamos como loucos, nos devorando, sentindo, experimentando a doce mistura dos gostos em nossas bocas.

Aomine me empurrou sobre a cama e eu arrumei uma mecha de meu cabelo para que eu pudesse ver a face dele. Eu podia sentir o tesão latejante em minha calça, esperando por alivio.

-Eu vou ouvir seus gritos, Kise... e eu vou ser bruto. – Ele afirmou e continuou abrindo os botões da minha camisa.

-Me dê tudo o que você tiver. – Eu respondi e o ajudei com os botões.

Quando ele terminou, eu joguei minha camisa em algum canto e o puxei de encontro a mim novamente. Minhas mãos viajavam sobre seu torso, peito e pescoço, tocando em todos os lugares, sentindo o músculo tendo que eu tanto sonhei e não podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Eu desejava saber como seria senti-lo dentro de mim, se movendo sem parar, gemendo e grunhindo em meu ouvido.

Eu rapidamente abri o botão de sua calça e abaixei o zíper. Ele deixou escapar um gemido quando eu passei a mão por entre sua boxer, envolvendo sua masculinidade completamente dura, acariciando-o com facilidade.

Ele tremia de excitação e seus lábios se abaixaram sobre os meus. Nós nos beijamos por um momento, até que ele pegou minha mão e a tirou de sua boxer. Eu queria perguntar o que estava errado, mas ele começou a depositar deles beijos em meu pescoço, peito e estomago, até que chegou ao começo de minha calça.

Ele abriu o zíper e lentamente puxou minhas calças para baixo. Ele segurou minha roupa de baixo e literalmente as rasgou. Doeu um pouco, mas estava tão bêbado que eu nem notei a dor. De fato, só me fez ficar ainda _mais_ excitado.

Ele encarou todo o tamanho de meu membro antes de pega-lo em suas mãos e acariciá-lo. Então ele retirou seu próprio membro de sua boxer e eu estava temia o tamanho daquilo.

Aomine Daiki, o Ás do nosso time de basquete_, transando. Comigo_!

Ele juntou nossos membros e adicionou um pouco de saliva sobre eles. Eu gemia, ofegante de quanto prazer um simples toque podia fazer. Ele me olhava, me ouvindo tentando controlar meus gemidos e suspiros.

Eu decidi que o faria ainda mais feliz.

Rapidamente, sem notar, eu o peguei penas mãos e as virei de forma que eu podia levantar e o empurrar contra a cama.

Ele ficou surpreso de começo, mas quando eu abaixei meu rosto até seu membro que latejava e beijei a glande, ele riu pela diversão e interesse. Eu comecei a lamber de cima para baixo, o tomando em minha boca, brincando e fazendo com que seu quadril se movesse sempre que eu tocava em seu ponto mais prazeroso. Ele estava murmurando, gemendo e respirando pesadamente perante os sinais do grande prazer que eu lhe proporcionava.

De repente, ele me parou, segurou meu rosto e me puxou para cima.

-Eu vou gozar quando eu meter em você até você gritar pelo meu nome. – Ele sussurrou e eu me derreti em seus braços.

Ele trocou nossas posições novamente, me dando tempo de me ajeitar em baixo dele. Eu joguei minhas pernas para os lados, deixando que ele tivesse total controle da situação. Seus olhos brilharam sobre os meus e ele buscou minha entrada com seus dedos.

-Olhe para mim... – Ele riu. – ...fazendo amor com Kise Ryouta.

Então eu percebi. Esse era o momento. O momento da verdade. Ele usou as palavras "fazer amor" tão ternamente, então, eu sabia, não era apenas o álcool fazendo efeito. Éramos nós.

-Eu te amo, Aominecchi. – Eu murmurei em seu ouvido e ele petrificou por alguns instantes até seus músculos relaxarem e ele empurrou dois dedos em minha entrada.

-Eu também te amo, Kise. – Aomine sussurrou de volta e inseriu um terceiro dedo. – Eu tenho te amado há muito tempo.

Eu puxei seu rosto para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

-Faça amor comigo. – Eu falei e ele assentiu.

Eu notei que ele tinha um lubrificante em sua mão livre, mas eu estava bêbado de mais e muito excitado para me importar de onde aquilo saiu. Eu senti o lubrificante gelado sendo inserido em minha entrada e Aomine lentamente se masturbou com a mão coberta de lubrificante.

Ele guiou seu membro até minha entrada e me penetrou lentamente.

Aquilo doía que era o inferno, julgando o fato que eu não transava há algum tempo, mas estava tudo bem. Eu faria isso por ele. Eu agüentaria isso por ele.

Ele introduziu seu membro completamente e ofegou sem ar.

-Merda, é muito apertado. – Ele resmungou e eu enterrei meus dedos em suas costas.

Aomine começou a se mover.

Bem devagar, primeiramente, mas depois aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo até que, finalmente, ele metia com toda a sua força.

Eu estava me perdendo em um lento êxtase e Aomine certamente sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Ele batia em minha próstata diretamente, sem erro, assim como esperado do talentoso às.

Assim como Aomine previu, eu estava gritando, gemendo seu nome, arranhando suas costas com meus dedos, sussurrando '_eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo_' em seu ouvido toda vez que eu tinha chance.

O suor cobria nossos corpos e eu sentia um calor familiar correndo pelo meu baixo ventre.

-Aominecchi... – Eu deixei escapar e ele percebeu.

Ele diminuiu o ritmo drasticamente, fazendo com que meu cérebro fosse à loucura, chegando ao limite assim como eu chegava ao meu.

O prazer era excruciante. Eu não me importava com sexo 'animal' se fosse com Aomine.

Então, eu olhei em seus olhos cobertos por desejo, eu gozei. Aquela substancia grudenta cobriu meu estomago e estrelas apareceram em minha mente. Eu estava em meu próprio mundo, tão feliz quanto eu podia, então eu senti aquele calor fluindo dentro de mim.

Aomine endureceu o corpo e gozou dentro de mim, desmaiando sobre mim assim que eu o abracei forte.

Nós estávamos suados, nos estávamos meio bêbados e cobertos por gozo, mas isso não importava.

Quando ele se inclinou novamente para me beijar, eu sabia. Eu nunca me arrependeria desse dia quando eu concordei em jogar um pequeno jogo de verdade ou desafio.

Eu acordei coberto pelos lençóis e com uma mão aberta sobre meu peito. Minha cabeça doía que era o inferno, mas eu lembrava claramente dos eventos do dia anterior. Eu sorri para mim mesmo e pensei que isso tudo era maravilhoso: descobrir que você ama alguém por tanto tempo e confessar para o outro quando você menos imaginava.

Ele já estava acordado e olhando para mim. Ele acariciou meu peito com seus dedos compridos e sorriu.

-Então, sabe, eu não estava mentindo ontem.

Eu acabei sorrindo e o beijei.

-Nem eu.

Fim

**Nota original da autora:**

**Me deixe saber se vocês querem mais one shots como esse! X3**


End file.
